1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with amino starch derivatives useful in the water treatment field of application and others. The present invention is also concerned with a process of preparing said amino starch derivatives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art is replete with various classes of polymeric amines and their method of preparation. However, there is an ever ongoing effort to provide relatively inexpensive, easy to manufacture sources of polymeric amines which may have utility in diverse applications, and contain a sufficiently high nitrogen content to possess the requisite degree of utility.
It therefore becomes an object of the invention to provide a new class of amine polymers derived from starches.